


苍鹰46 肉片段

by Kaiji0w0



Category: TFBOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiji0w0/pseuds/Kaiji0w0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小苍鹰46的肉～</p>
            </blockquote>





	苍鹰46 肉片段

脚步声以及禇业均和易烊千玺最初碰面时低声交谈当中，王俊凯的下体一直没有停过。王源被吓得整个人绷紧了身子，扶着墙的手没能抓住什么地攥了一下，连后穴似乎都收紧了不少。王俊凯吃疼，咬着牙阻挡了声音的来源，腰上艰难地动，嘴里用气音在身下人的耳边加了一句：“放松，不然夹着痛。”

我靠，你他妈也不看看谁害的啊？！

王源简直难以置信，腿上都开始发怵地抖。他瞪着眼睛转头想向着身后，王俊凯却趁机抽出原本在王源体内抽插着的东西，将王源翻了个身，湿淋淋地重新在穴口划了几圈，在它还未能完全合拢时，又抵住，慢慢塞了进去。

他随手从一片狼藉的地上随手抓了一团布料给王源，让他咬着，手上边抬稳他的膝盖。王源撇嘴一下，把自己的衣服扔回地上，紧闭着唇，凭着自己将所有的呻吟和惊呼都留在口内。他自觉把腿环在王俊凯腰上，于背后交叠，手臂最初抵着墙，最终却还是投降般环在王俊凯脖颈上。

脑子绕成一团，像浆糊一样被情欲烧得来回搅动，整个人都被王俊凯大开大合却为了不发出声音而速度极慢的动作插得头晕目眩。王俊凯略弯的阴茎在这个体位的抽插中会完全契合地碾过前列腺，王源被操得眯起眼，双唇翕合却不敢叫出一声。

臀下能感受到王俊凯硬热湿亮的耻毛在阴茎全数进入时搔着穴口被撑开的褶皱中被弄到发肿的嫩肉，内里更是不用说，肠壁收缩颤动，细至攀附在柱身的经络都能下意识在脑内浮现，羞耻中动作一上一下地晃摇，后穴酸麻，前面也发胀，跟着王源的身子甩动着，时而甚至啪地打在王俊凯的腹肌上。

到了这时，王源迷糊中似乎也能感觉到王俊凯有多舒服。看起来快要高潮，抓着大腿的手颇用力地卡在膝窝，愈发猛烈地抽送起来。王源只觉自己被毫不留情地贯穿，却身不由己地用一只手攀着王俊凯的肩膀，另一只手伸至自己的下体处，抓住也已经硕硬发疼的茎身，帮助自己一起到达高潮。

他突然想起什么，低声想开口，却在还未说完时，就被在前列腺一记重顶。他仰首咬牙痉挛起来，手上停了动作，铃口却颤了几下，开始一股股出精。高潮的快意让他在感觉到王俊凯的精液用强大的力量冲刷在自己内壁时，竟也说不出原本打算拒绝的话来。

体内酸热，穴口麻胀中带着点辣。王俊凯抽出软下的性器时，黏热湿滑的液体从还在张合的后穴里头淌出来，滴在了地上。

两个人瘫在地上，压着呼吸轻喘了许久。王源全身都没了什么力气，腿长时间被抬着也酸得不行，总归，半边身子都是软的。王俊凯把他拉进卫生间帮他清理，他昏昏欲睡，却无法忽视在自己后穴里作祟的手指。


End file.
